


I’ll Go With You

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Cassian, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Bodhi...please…” Cassian whispered. There was restraint in the man’s entire body, the hardened Rebel Commander fighting against his natural instincts that Bodhi knew had to be screaming right now.“Kay said he talked to you and that you’d…And you don’t have to, I can...I can get through this alone. But I...”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	I’ll Go With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so... I got to wondering what it would be like if some types of people came from the omega verse. So. Festians do and Jedhans don’t, they even make a device that can swell up like a knot because it’s Star Wars and I made this up as I went along. Inspired by Riz being ripped and Diego having a slimmer form and because Bodhi deserves to be dominant.

[ ](https://ibb.co/4Rvrf6Q)

Cassian was away on a solo mission, leaving both his boyfriend and droid behind. Naturally, Bodhi nearly lept out of his skin upon entering his room and seeing K-2 hulking in the middle of it.

“You’re 3 minutes past the time you should have gotten back,” Kay said smoothly. For several moments, Bodhi just stared at the reprogrammed Imperial droid, trying to calm his heart rate down. Finally, once Bodhi decided he wasn’t going to pass out, he fixed K-2 with a questioning look. 

“I need to discuss something with you. About Cassian.”

Bodhi started to feel panic rise in his chest. He and Cassian had been together for several months, and now Cassian wanted to end it, Bodhi just _knew_ it. Why else would Kay be in Bodhi’s room? Cassian was using Kay to break the news. Bodhi felt his world start to crash around him. He’d made a drastic mistake: he’d told Cassian he loved him the last time they were together and Cassian had been silent. Now Bodhi knew why. 

“Cassian is not the same kind of human you are, Bodhi. Festians possess a different biological makeup.”

“If he doesn’t want me-wait. What did you say?” 

“I said ‘Festians possess a different biological makeup.’ You have become increasingly more intimate with Cassian and he has gotten himself into a predicament. I need to discuss it with you.”

Bodhi was still confused. “So he doesn’t want to have sex? Is that what you’re telling me? That’s uh...if it makes him uncomfortable, I’m so sorry. I’ll back off! He uh...blew me not that long ago but kriff, I’d never ask that of him. Force, does he think I’m _pressuring_ him?” 

Kay did his best impression of an eye roll as he pointed to Bodhi’s bed. 

“Sit.”

Bodhi obliged, still dreadfully confused as to what was going on. 

“Do you remember Hoth, Bodhi Rook?”

“Do I remember it? Of course I do! We were lucky if we had heat. Worst of all, they had me next to the tauntauns and when they were mating? Ha! I don’t think I slept an entire week! I can still hear them in my nightmares!”

“Brilliant, so you’ve worked out what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Bodhi let out a sigh. Talking to Kay sometimes was more than a challenge. 

“No, Kay. I’m really not following what’s going on here.”

Kay concocted some semblance of a sigh, which was pretty impressive.

“Cassian requires mating, Bodhi.”

Bodhi’s eyes blew wide. “He what now?”

“Festians are the only human species that require mating. Cassian has fallen in love with you, but you cannot provide him the mating he needs. He still wishes to pass his heat with you, and he can provide you with something to simulate an alpha penis so that you can knot him.”

Bodhi’s eyes widened at K-2’s bluntness, then hid his face in his hands. Was K-2 really saying all of these things to Bodhi like he was reporting the weather cycles of a planet?

“It is more for his benefit than for yours, but you will notice a difference in ejaculation. He says you possess many characteristics of an alpha and your penis is above average male size.”

“Kay!” Bodhi was so red from the droids words he thought he was going to burn up. K-2 continued on as if Bodhi wasn’t there.

“Your orgasm will not last the appropriate time needed for your sperm to have a 100% catch rate, but Cassian’s heats last seven days and you are a young, healthy male. I have run several simulations for his pregnancy and they are favorable with about a 72.8% chance. One child. Two, at about a 46% chance.”

The room was spinning. Or maybe Bodhi was. He felt like he was going to pass out.

“You wish to have children, correct? I have two conversations in my memory bank in which you stated to Cassian you wish to have children with him.”

“Yes but I...I thought we’d adopt? I didn’t know...kriff, K-2, this is a lot to take in.” Bodhi scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned.

“Why are you telling me all this? Why couldn’t Cassian just talk to me? I really, _really_ think it should be Cassian telling me all this. He’s back soon, right? Why not wait until then?”

“Because Cassian is an idiot and didn’t bring suppressants with him on this mission, he left them here, and he is in his pre-heat right now. He will return tomorrow and will enter his heat tomorrow night. Given his current state and need to focus on getting here in one piece, he thought it best to have me discuss this all with you. You are smiling, Bodhi Rook.”

“I just...wow, kids? Cassian and I?” Bodhi was sitting with his arms crossed, picturing what their child could look like. Seeing Cassian’s face as he held a baby. _Their baby_.

“I have already sent research to your holopad. There is an alpha ring in the ‘fresher for your examination. I’ve included information about that as well. I’ll let Cassian know you agree. He’s asked me to tell you you won’t see him until he’s in full heat.”

Bodhi was still smiling as K-2 handed him a holopad and exited the room. 

—————

Bodhi was up almost the entire night reading about Festians, and the more he read, the more excited he got. Cassian was, essentially, asking Bodhi to marry him. They couldn’t bond, but there was still a high probability they’d have a child together, and that was still a bond in Bodhi’s eyes. And he was ready, too. 

The Empire had fallen, and while Cassian still continued to gather information for what had once been the Rebellion, life had certainly slowed down. They didn’t share quarters on Endor because they hadn’t taken that step in their relationship yet, but Bodhi thought about a little cottage he’d seen off in the woods. A place their children could grow up.

Plucking up the courage to put the contraption on his cock was more difficult than anything. It was a ring that was placed at the base of the shaft, with tiny sensors that picked up on a climax, and as that moment happened it expanded to create the knot. It also made the climax last a bit longer than normal. Bodhi knew this because he had already tested it out, bringing himself off easy as he thought of Cassian wanting him. 

Cassian returned in the late morning, but Bodhi didn’t even see him leave the ship. There was always something to work on at the Rebel bunker, so Bodhi occupied himself with that instead. If he thought to much about Cassian he’d combust. 

Lunch and dinner passed, and still no Cassian. As Bodhi sat in his room watching a holodrama for the tenth time, trying to ease his nerves, he heard a quiet knock on his door. 

He paused the video and opened it to find Cassian, sweating, his damp hair curled and pressed to his flushed face, wearing nothing but a standard issue t-shirt that went just below crotch level. It was completely soaked through and did nothing to conceal his erection. He was trembling, biting his lip and looking down. His thighs were glistening and his eyes were wild. The sight went right to Bodhi’s cock. 

“Bodhi...please…” Cassian whispered. There was restraint in the man’s entire body, the hardened Rebel Commander fighting against his natural instincts that Bodhi knew had to be screaming right now. He grabbed at his shirt, pressing it down in what must have been frustration and embarrassment. “Kay said,” Cassian gulped. “Kay said he talked to you and that you’d…And you don’t have to, I can...I can get through this alone. But I...I want to start a family with you, Bodhi, and this isn’t ideal but-”

Bodhi pulled Cassian into a kiss and backed into the room, taking his omega with him. 

“You look like a fucking dream, Cass. You know that?” he breathed into his ear. Cassian moaned, grinding his cock into Bodhi’s thigh. 

“Please fuck me, Bodhi. I need you…” he whimpered. 

“I’ll get ready for you,” Bodhi whispered. He was obviously, not an alpha, but the sight of Cassian so desperate for his cock inside him made Bodhi want things he didn’t know he did until now. _Control. Cassian begging._

He stripped out of his clothes and slipped the ring on his dick, coming out of the ‘fresher to find Cassian sprawled out and completely naked and shining with slick, fucking on his own hand. 

“Shh, I’ll take care of you, Cass.” 

Cassian choked out a sob and Bodhi crossed the room and gently climbed on top, caressing Cassian’s cheek as he searched his brown eyes. 

“So brave. So beautiful. My beautiful Cassian,” Bodhi purred, and that seemed to relax Cassian some, enough for him to stop finger fucking himself. He looked at Bodhi with pleading eyes. 

“I’m good for you, alpha?” 

Bodhi’s stomach twisted at the use of the word that had just slipped from Cassian’s mouth. He kissed Cassian’s lips softly; Bodhi couldn’t be Cassian’s true alpha but to him, in that moment, he was. 

“Yes, love. So good for me. So wet. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Bodhi...please…” Cassian begged again. He hooked his legs around his waist and bucked up in desperation. Bodhi smiled and started kissing at Cassian’s throat and neck as he reached down to line his cock up with Cassian’s hole. 

“Please alpha. Please fuck me.”

Bodhi pressed his cock in and cried out in pleasure and Cassian moaned. Cassian was already so wet and loose, it wasn’t hard for Bodhi to press himself in, like Bodhi was always meant to do this. 

“Do I feel good, alpha?”

Bodhi kissed Cassian’s jaw and smiled. “You’re perfect, Cassian. Absolutely perfect.” 

Slowly, Bodhi started fucking into Cassian, pressing up onto his elbows so he could take in the vision below him. Cassian’s hands caressed his shoulders and chest, but as Bodhi started picking up momentum, he could feel Cassian’s nails. 

“Oh, fuck, Cass!” Bodhi cried. He couldn’t properly bond with Cassian but that didn’t stop him from biting down on the sweet part between his neck and shoulder and sucking the skin, at least leaving a hickey. Everyone would know Cassian was his, one way or another. Bodhi was fucking into Cassian so hard he was knocking the breath out of them both. Leaning onto one elbow, Bodhi brought a hand down to Cassian’s cock and started pumping. 

“I-I want your kn-knot in me, alpha! Please!” Cassian begged in choked words. 

The words brought Bodhi to the edge and it started, the ring expanding and Bodhi coming inside of his beautiful omega. He stilled his hips as the ring pulsed on Bodhi’s cock and he released more come. Bodhi felt Cassian’s come shoot over his hand as he trembled beneath him, his voice cracking from strain as he moaned. Bodhi rubbed his thumb along his tip and pressed his foreskin down, and Cassian squirted just a bit more.

Being knotted inside Cassian was unlike anything Bodhi had ever dreamed, but as he felt his dick get flaccid and the ring returning to normal size, he had to pull out. Cassian whimpered at the loss, but Bodhi gave him a soft kiss, brushing his fingers along his hairline. He was surprised that unlike any other time he’d fucked, no come came leaking out of his partner's hole. 

Bodhi’s bed was absolutely soaked in sweat and slick and come. Fuck, it was glorious.

“Was I good for you? I’m sorry if I got...carried away. Calling you...saying” 

Bodhi smiled, kissing Cassian softly, reassuring him. 

“‘Was I good for you?’ The question is whether _I_ was good for _you_?”

Cassian smiled. “Bodhi, you were so good. So, so good. I’ve had sex before, but never during a heat. This was...I’ve never yielded to someone like this before and I can’t believe you want to share this with me. I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk about this at all but I hope K-2 was able to explain. I really do-I-I want to have your children, Bodhi.”

Bodhi hummed and nuzzled his face into the Cassian’s neck. 

“It’s alright. We’ve known each other for at least 5 years now? Pining after each other.Wanting to date but the timing being off. But now? It’s perfect.”

They lay together, Bodhi finding sleep as he held Cassian in his arms, but the calm didn’t last long.

———

**Four years later  
  
**

“Abbi! Abbi! Wake up, daddy is making breakfast!” 

The bed was rocking and a particularly hard force knocked into Bodhi’s stomach. 

“Hooligan!” Bodhi cried, grabbing his son around the waist and tickling him. 

“Abbi stop! Abbi!” 

Bodhi rubbed the hair on his son’s head and he hopped off and away, joining his twin sister in the doorway. The both ran away laughing and making a ruckus, their feet stamping on the wooden floor. Bodhi grabbed a robe and slipped it on as he made his way down the hallway to the kitchen. The twins were pestering their other father now, asking to add ingredients to the sizzling pan. 

Cassian stepped back, appraising the two as he braced his back. Bodhi came up behind him and kissed his cheek before resting his hands on their next litter of pups. 

“Chilaquiles? Again?” Bodhi laughed and Cassian harrumphed, crossing his hands over his swollen breasts.

“I’m pregnant! _And_ I’m the one cooking. I’ll have whatever I want!” 

“I offered to make breakfast but I was turned down,” Kay interrupted. Bodhi rolled his eyes.

“Because I want chilaquiles and you make them wrong!” 

Bodhi hid his laughter in Cassian’s shoulder: he felt bad for his temperament, but on the whole? It wasn’t much different than their usual bickering. 

“Daddy! Abbi! Daddy! Abbi! What do we add next?” 

——

Later that day, Kay was outside with the twins, lecturing them on who knew what while they tried to play. 

Cassian was curled up on Bodhi’s side, sleeping as he read his holopad. He heard Cassian mumble and kissed his forehead. Bodhi couldn’t believe they were having more pups but he was so happy. The twins were, too. Kay? Well, he liked being an uncle more than he’d ever admit. 

“Mmmm…” 

The hum was followed by Cassian rocking into Bodhi’s side. 

“What is it, sweetie?” Bodhi asked softly.

Cassian’s eyes fluttered open and Bodhi nuzzled his cheek on the top of Cassian’s head. “Go back to sleep, sweetie. Kay promised us three hours.” 

Bodhi felt it, then, the dampness from Cassian’s leaking breasts on his arm. He glanced down and saw Cassian’s nipples standing out, milk leaking through and his shorts tented. 

“Bodhi,” Cassian whined, taking the holopad out of Bodhi’s hands and setting it aside. His eyes were filled with _want_. He crawled into Bodhi’s lap, straddling his thighs. Cassian grabbed Bodhi’s hands and ran them down his back, dipping into the waistband to his crack where Bodhi could feel Cassian leaking with slick. Bodhi gulped. 

“Need your cock in me,” Cassian purred against Bodhi’s ear as he rocked into him. Cassian had only wanted sex once during his first liter. This would be the second time now and Cassian was only three months along. 

Bodhi rolled Cassian onto his back and hopped off the bed to strip out of his clothes. He watched, hungrily, as Cassian slipped a hand up his shirt and rubbed at one of his nipples. 

“Fuck...Cass…”

Cassian looked over at Bodhi with a grin, pulling his hand out from under this shirt and showing his damp finger to Bodhi. In seconds Bodhi was back on the bed, Cassian’s finger in his mouth, sucking. 

He crawled on top of Cassian and pulled his shirt over his breasts and started sucking and biting, his mouth filling with Cassian’s milk. He looked up at Cassian and felt the milk dribble down his chin.

“Do I taste good, alpha?” he asked in a small voice, doubt in his eyes.

Bodhi surged up to Cassian’s lips, letting him taste some of his own milk while his hands cupped Cassian’s breasts and squeezed, drawing out a filthy moan. Cassian rocked his hips and started tugging at his shorts, and Bodhi helped to pull them the rest of the way off. The afternoon light seeping into the cottage bedroom illuminated all the places Cassian was wet, making him look like glittering prize.

“Fucking look at you, Cassian. Gorgeous.”

Bodhi dropped his face into Cassian’s lap and started flicking his tongue along his tip. Foreplay seemed to help with Cassian when he was like this, and he didn’t mind torturing him with pleasure. He felt hands rest in his hair, and he looked up to see Cassian’s slowly forming bump and he grinned. _Their pups._

He returned to sucking Cassian’s cock, enjoying the moan the man made as Bodhi enclosed his lips and swallowed him down. Bodhi brought a hand to Cassian’s hole and started swirling his entrance before pushing in a little. He hollowed out his cheeks and fucked his mouth on Cassian’s dick while his finger swirled around his hole. 

Cassian tugged at Bodhi’s long hair, pulling it out of its messy bun, and Bodhi slid his lips off with a pop, kissing along the underside of Cassian’s cock. He sucked his balls into his mouth and Cassian kicked a leg out. Bodhi grinned, releasing his sack slowly and continuing his descent to what he really wanted, which was to fuck his tongue into Cassian’s hole. 

“So sweet,” Bodhi groaned at the taste of the slick. He pushed at Cassian’s thighs until he lifted his legs up, bending his knees on either side his stomach. Bodhi licked into Cassian with a hum, causing the man to arch his back in ecstasy. 

“Fuck! Bodhi!” he cried out. 

Bodhi slid his tongue out, saliva and slick dripping down his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and sat back on his heels. He brought the natural lube to his cock and rubbed it along his length as he stared at Cassian, who was watching him with hungry eyes. 

“How are you doing, love?” 

Cassian frowned. “I’m horny and pregnant and your dick still isn’t in me! How do you think I’m doing?” 

Bodhi just shook his head, sitting on his knees in front of Cassian’s crotch and pulling the omegas legs around his hips. He slipped into Cassian with ease.

“Finally!” Cassian yelled and Bodhi moaned as he pushed in. 

He wasted no time in fucking Cassian, but he still played with him a bit, fucking hard and fast and then slow with a twist of his hips. Cassian brought a hand to his own cock and worked up a rhythm to match Bodhi’s. It didn’t take long for Cassian to climax, his come spraying his belly and mixing with his lactating breasts. Bodhi lost it, the sight of a pregnant Cassian so debauched making him come so hard he was seeing stars. He pulled out and nearly fainted, getting a proper view of his lover, his face flushed, his nipples red and dripping, his stomach carrying their next liter painted with come, and his hole oozing with slick and Bodhi’s come. He was panting hard, and so was Cassian. 

“Cass...what time is it?”

Cassian finally relaxed his legs and grabbed Bodhi’s holopad. 

“We still have an hour left. Why?”

“Because I’m fucking my omega again, that’s why,” Bodhi growled, sinking down on Cassian’s lips. 

  
  



End file.
